Lesser Kami: Yoyinu
'First Name' Yoyinu 'Last Name' ??? 'IMVU Name' Diversity / DeliriousAres / ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' The Loyal Pup , Courage , Yoyi 'Age' Unknown 'Gender' Male 'Height' 4' ft. even 'Weight' 98 lbs. 'Kami Information' Yoyinu is a youthful and courageous young spirit. He appears to be very childlike and playful. Yoyinu however possesses a wisdom that comes with age despite his physical form being stuck at a young and not-so-intimidating ten years old. Yoyinu loves to play simple games, chase things, and make silly pointless jokes. Many people would assume Yoyi is ADHD too- because he can rarely stay on topic. 'Fighting Style' Yuyino's fighting style isn't like a martial arts at all. Instead he fights based on speed and agility. He does what feels natural to him, and often fights with knifehand gestures. His fighting style looks very much like a rabid version of wing chun and aikido. Yuyino when he moves plays upon a speed that is hit in boosts. Such as a pivot and kick off of the ground, allowing him to dart between positions but not really turn during his speedy dancing around the battlefield. Yuyino, in his child form, also has a pointy helmet... Yeah, that's useful too. In his dog form, Yuyi is quick and agile. His reflexive state of being makes him hard to hit, and he has a rough bite and bark. He strikes out at his opponents with precise paw-clashes and claws, but more-so likes to trip his opponents or distract them to make combat a game. 'Powers' ''- Oto No Rush -'' Oto No Rush, or simply the "O No Step" (as Yuyi playfully calls it), is the ability to apply sonic speeds to one's self and charge them up, then release them in bursts. It allows Yuyino to move at supersonic speeds though due to his own momentum, turning is hard to do. This move is often started by a pivot or push off of the ground, and continues forward with minimal curving room, until he plants his feet. Oto No Rush can be paused as quickly as it comes, allowing Yuyi to move quickly across the field in a dangerous staccato step of motion. He can also apply Oto No Rush to a certain part of his body or to a move, to allow the attack to happen twice or three times as quickly as normal. ''- Bureka Bark -'' The Bureka Bark is the ability to cast an invisible burst of energy from Yuyino's mouth via a bark. This loud intimidating bark causes a wave of dissonance and can disrupt chi in the forefront area of the bark's direction. IE: If he barks facing an opponent who is firing a chi blast at him, the bark will flow twenty to forty feet outwards depending on volume and effort, and will nullify the chi blast while possibly disturbing or taking the opponent off guard. ''- Bofu Yoyi! -'' This attack is where he focuses enough while using Oto No Rush that he begins pushing himself to run at sonic speeds in a circle. As he does this, lingering images begin to form looking like twelve Yoyinu's in a circle all trying to run forward but appearing to dash in place. Then he begins to ascend, running upwards in this same circle. As he runs upwards in the air, appearing to be running up onto the shoulders of his after-images, the air current starts flowing with him so rapidly that a small tornado forms. If no enemy is inside of the tornado, it simply does wind damage and things may be thrown around by the tornado. But if Yoyinu surrounds an enemy in this attack, they would experience a tumbling sensation of being thrown around the eye of the storm before they were struck by a rapid twelve-piece strike that hit from all angles /almost/ at once. After the twelve strikes land (or miss), the Bofu Yoyi dissipates and he's seen standing proudly on the ground. ''- Kikosho -'' This ability allows Yoyi to gather his chi into his palms and blast it forward. At the lowest level it is capable of tossing back or greatly wounding an opponent if taken head on. It appears as a large gold orb swirling powerfully in front of his hands before it launches forward. As it is gathered more, it creates an energy field around Yoyinu's body that often throws all enemies around him back, though if someone is pinned during a higher gathering of Kikosho, they will take repetitive chi blows until the full blast is discharged. 'Weapon of Choice' Yoyi does not use weapons per se. He does have a long shiny golden spike on his helmet he headbutts people with- but that's another story. He prefers to use his sharp teeth and claws when in Inu form, or when appearing as a child he tends to use his bare fists and his short but sharp and sturdy fingernails. He wears assorted bits of armor. His armor flows along the left side of his chest, outwards over his lower arms (almost like buckler shields), along his head, segmented belt over cloth base, and a little along his upper back. The golden armor appears to absorb chi from the environment, and has a high durability for chi-infused blasts or chi attacks. Allies/Enemies Allied with 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:Shinto Category:Shinto Gods Category:Lesser Kami